


Get Off

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [16]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Cockblocking, Day 15, Discovery, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Of the unintentional kind, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Venom is feeling an Urge.





	Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Eddie Brock / Venom (Masturbation #2, (Unintentional) Cockblocking + Sexual Frustration)
> 
> Or in other words, Venom fails to rub one out (or the Klyntar equivalent), deals with a Terrible Lie and discovers Eddie's not very well hidden porn stash.
> 
> **Trigger warning** for thoughts of violence during attempt/s to masturbate (on Venom's part). Mentions past cannibalism of a sex offender.
> 
> Catching up on posting fics for Kinktober. Will include more than one fic for this pairing :)

It’s been ages.

No, scratch that, it’s been ages and _ages_.

Since before Eddie. Since before the Life Foundation, the rocket, the asteroid. Venom hadn’t even allowed himself to consciously _think_ about it since probably around the time he was back on his own planet, pre-Riot. But now –

Now things have settled – the apartment repaired as much as it can be, Eddie working again and Venom freshly fed on a repulsive sex offender’s pleasantly crunchy head –

Now Venom is feeling an _Urge_.

He can’t help but suspect his little human wouldn’t approve of it. In honesty Venom’s not entirely sure – if he stops to really think about the matter – that he _wants_ Eddie to approve of it. Eddie’s amusingly squeamish; Venom has come to accept this as one of the differences between them and that this is the way his human is. He’s not sure – not that he’ll admit to it – that he wants Eddie to change.

Something else Venom won’t admit to: he likes Eddie very much just the way Eddie is.

So anyway. It’s been weeks, months, _years_, whatever, and Venom is at a point where he’s about to explode with the need just to – well, Eddie would say ‘rub one out’. It’s not exactly the same for Klyntar (it’s not the same _at all_), but still.

But still.

A plan is needed. The plan is this:

Step 1: Wait until his human’s asleep

Step 2: Make sure nothing spills over into Eddie’s dreams

Step 3: Get the fuck on with it

Should be simple, right? As such, Venom decides there’s no time like the present – Eddie’s head is lolling back towards the cushions as he nods off on the couch, the ending credits of some movie that didn’t involve nearly enough action or romance scrolling on the laptop, and his little human doesn’t react at all when Venom sends a tentacle out to turn the volume off, except to let out a gentle snore.

**_Eddie?_** Venom checks as quietly as he’s able to, just in case.

“Mm yeah, chocolate box's under the bed, Vee,” Flapping a hand vaguely in the direction of the bedroom, Eddie slurs and then goes back to snoring.

** _Hmph._ **

While his human’s sleepy statement is technically true, it’s an unintentionally cruel deception nonetheless.

Venom had been very excited the first time Eddie absently mentioned a box of chocolates hidden in such a location. It had been an immense disappointment to burrow under the bedframe and discover a big old battered metal tin – with a peeling picture of some impressive chocolates and several truly alarming kittens on the lid – with a plethora of plastic and silicone human gadgets heaped inside it that decidedly Weren’t Chocolate.

Stacked under the tin, however, there had been a pile of edifying magazines with photos of naked humans in them, so Venom had got to expand his knowledge about the popular past-times members of the species seemingly care to indulge in – even if Eddie doesn't ever seem to, which is perhaps why the magazines were hidden away – so he hadn’t been too overly pissed.

Eddie often makes nonsensical statements when overtired, after all. Venom had consoled himself by gnawing on one of the silicone cylindrical things in the tin and, when that turned out to taste pretty bad – except for an appealing lingering aftertaste his senses identified as _Eddie_ – ate each and every battery he unearthed from beneath the gadgets instead.

It had given him hiccups – and Eddie had been Not Amused the next time he’d apparently seen fit to dig out the tin during the Private Time he sometimes insists on – but it had been worth it.

Anyway.

Eddie’s head has plopped down fully amongst the cushions, his half-drunk can of coke close to spilling over on his lap where his fingers are relaxing around it, and his body is sending out happy signals that it’s out of commission for the next few hours. After this point Eddie will no doubt snort himself awake, grumble and scratch, and wheedle Venom into taking over and sloping them off to bed.

Anticipation coils inside Venom, although he takes a moment to ease the coke can out from Eddie’s lax fingers and put it on the coffee table. Now’s the time to put his plan into action.

**_Hah – _**At last! _At last_ –

He’s almost shaking as he builds a partition up between his mind and Eddie’s, closing off their bond enough that nothing should slip through. It’s not a nice feeling doing it, not nice at all – Venom wants to be close to Eddie always, as close as possible – but it’s got to be done or his little human could end up with –

Well, probably nightmares. Venom isn’t under any illusions that the thoughts he’s aching to indulge in would result in Eddie having pleasant dreams.

Okay, okay. He hunkers down on the back of the couch – it doesn’t seem right somehow, to be inside Eddie for this, even if it is Venom’s favourite place to be in the world.

Eddie is soft and gentle, after all; all the things Venom is about to think about are _not_.

He focuses. Blocks out his human’s snoring. Brings an old fantasy to mind: Riot, killing Riot, making him beg –

They did kill Riot, and his host. Unfortunately attempting to visualise this isn’t nearly as appealing at such a time as, prior to it actually happening, Venom would have thought.

Okay, a different tactic is needed. Arousal swirls inside Venom. He focuses again. Summons up the memory of biting into that disgusting sex offender’s lovely skull, of cracking it open – of some of the other glorious kills he’s had before that, with Eddie –

Of Eddie –

No. No. This _really_ isn’t the time for thinking of him.

**_Urgh. _**Shaken, Venom strives to focus. Again.

Shifting his mass uneasily on the back of the couch, he casts his memory further back. Retrieves the images he usually resorted to, back on the Klyntar home planet; successful hosts overcome, successful brains invaded –

** _Urghhh._ **

The trouble is, Venom has never particularly _liked_ invading brains. Eating them, fuck yes, when appropriate, but – taking over them, ruling them, stampeding over a host’s emotions and thoughts? Destroying their free will? That never had been what Venom liked doing at all.

He’d always wanted quite the opposite, in fact. Wanted Eddie. Wanted a strong, single, unbreakable bond, like he has with his little human – only ever will have with his human – their minds sliding slow and sweet as they slot together, their selves intermingling –

** _Ah –!_ **

Desire punches Venom hard in the teeth. But –

No. No no no. He’s not going to do this. He’s not going to mix together a time that is supposed to be about blood and carnage (Carnage, yuck) and drag his beloved little human into it. Eddie –

Eddie is untouchable. Eddie shouldn’t be touched by violence, not any more than he already is – thanks to _Venom_.

Eddie is the best thing that’s ever happened to Venom. He’s the best thing ever. He’s –

Also stirring a bit.

** _Fucking – fuck._ **

_“Mmph ngh huh agh Vee_ –” His eyelashes flutter as he surfaces. Venom strives not to notice this. Why the hell would he be thinking about Eddie’s _eyelashes_?

**_Go back to sleep, Eddie. _**He’s also way too het up to let this opportunity pass. He’s not about to tamper with his human’s brain to enforce sleep, but –

But.

“Mm ‘kay,” Eddie thankfully – _thankfully_ – descends back into slumber.

**_Right. _**Venom finds himself blasting gratitude at his human, hastily stops it and gets back to Getting The Fuck On With It.

Except –

Except. He can’t seem to come.

**_Bloody – fucking – fucking – _argh_._**

Thinking of his greatest kills doesn’t do it. Thinking of his most creative exploits in violence, the most blood-soaked, gore-soaked achievements even other Klyntar would probably – okay, possibly – admit to some admiration over –

Doesn’t do the trick. Venom’s so fucking wound up he’s practically _vibrating_.

But orgasm seems an impossibility.

** _What the fuck is wrong with me._ **

This is something that – possibly, _possibly_ – Venom has wondered about himself in the past, under a variety of circumstances. It’s certainly something his fellow Klyntar have wondered many a time in the past about him. Sighing morosely, he slumps on the couch, gumming toothily at the corner of a cushion in frustration.

“Nothing,” Eddie says.

**_Oh, _**Venom spits bits of fluff out from between his teeth, undeniably embarrassed. Because there _is_ something wrong with him, there always has been, and surely Eddie – earnestly well-meaning as he often bizarrely is – has to be undeniably aware of this. And –

** _Oh shit._ **

Wait a minute. Wasn’t Eddie meant to be asleep?

**_Oh _shit_._**

Exactly –

Exactly how long has he been _awake_?

“Can’t sleep with you blasting all those _grr argh me rip out spines real good_ thoughts at me, Vee,” Eddie, to Venom’s intense relief and utter bafflement, doesn’t seem particularly pissed off. He does however yawn and bat a hand up through the darkness until his knuckles locate Venom’s mass – dripped like a mortified oil slick over the now regrettably holey cushion – and promptly turns his hand to give his symbiote a pat.

“You feeling down in the dumps about something?” His voice is a bit husky with leftover sleep; his hand, when he runs it down the length of the tentacle Venom forms to swat at him, reassuringly warm and soft, “Trying to cheer yourself up by remembering all that fun stuff from before we met, huh.”

He’s –

Amazingly not freaking out. All that violence Venom had been thinking of –

**_You – You’re not mad at us? _**Venom dares to circle the tip of the tentacle around Eddie’s wrist. **_Didn’t mean to wake you up._**

“It’s okay,” Eddie shoves himself forwards in a graceless kind of belly flop towards the coffee table in search of his coke. Hurriedly catching his human before impact, Venom slides the can into Eddie’s hand, and nudges the laptop back out of sleep-mode with a secondary tentacle so it provides a dim light for his human to see by.

** _Here._ **

Eddie smiles, “Thanks, bud.”

He grimaces shortly after on finding the remaining drink to have gone flat and stumbles over an empty takeout box on rising and trudging in the direction of the kitchen. Venom lets the tentacle connecting them stretch as his human moves away from him, staying in place on the couch.

“So – going to tell me what’s the matter?” Not bothering to turn on the overhead light, Eddie glances back at him while navigating the kitchen cupboards in search of a glass, “Or we can pretend nothing happened, if you prefer, and just go to bed.”

**_Hmph. _**Plumping up into a grumpy giant ovoid shape, Venom plucks at his holey cushion a bit. **_Nothing happened._**

“Oh,” Their bond pings with – with a touch of _hurt_, but Eddie just shrugs equably and collects a saucepan and a couple of packets of dry noodles out of a lower cupboard.

**_Eddie? _**Venom squints at him when Eddie puts water in the saucepan on to boil and sets out two bowls.

“Midnight snack,” Eddie shoots a sideways little grin at him, “Reckon we need it.”

**_Hmph. _**Venom melts inside with gratitude for his human, and tugs on the tendril, winching himself across the space between them so he can plop onto Eddie’s shoulder, ostensibly so he can better watch.

Wanting the closeness, but not about to confess it.

**_Nothing happened, _**He says again, and this time explains. **_That’s the problem. I – tried to ‘tickle the pickle’, as you would say._**

“Not – sure I’d personally say that, bud,” Eddie chokes on the water he’s sipping a bit. His eyebrows also shoot up, but he doesn’t comment, just opening the packets of noodles and breaking them up before tossing them into the bubbling water, taking a little more care to aim in the near dark, “I take the puppy wasn’t, er. Successfully spanked?”

The wrinkles on his face all deepen as something occurs to him.

“Shit, because of me waking up?” Turning the heat down to simmer, Eddie pokes at the noodles with a fork, but his attention is on Venom, “Didn’t mean to cockblock, bud. Or, uh –”

**_You didn’t, _**Venom is quick to reassure, **_The failing is mine. As is the fact you saw those images. Didn’t mean for you to see them, Eddie. _**

He must have become too distracted to maintain the block between their minds and bond in his frustration, which is yet another failing.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that,” Eddie just huffs a mild laugh. He holds up the little powder sachets for Venom to open. Doing so is tricky, even if he can see in the dark far better than his little human, and there’s a small thrill of achievement he tries to deny when he manages without any spills. “Thanks.”

** _You’re welcome, _ ** Venom tips the contents of the packets on top of the noodles and stirs them with the fork, as Eddie takes another drink of water, pinging a non-vocal ‘no thanks’ at his human when Eddie raises his eyebrows in enquiry, picturing getting Venom his own glass.

“So that’s what Klyntar get off to, huh?” Eddie muses, “Blood, guts and spine-ripping? Can’t say I’m surprised.”

**_What else would we get off to,_** Venom agrees. He supposes he – never was as good as killing as other Klyntar. **_Riot always liked to brag that he got some good orgasms out of remembering his hosts’ screams as he – _**He catches himself, **_Never mind. But I – _**He lowers his voice, **_I never liked doing that._**

“Because of course Riot used to brag about his orgasms,” Eddie rolls his eyes, although he’s shuddering internally a little bit, wincing away not only from the thought of it, but also from the things Venom left unsaid. “Shit. So you just – haven’t done anything violent enough for a while or something?”

Dividing the noodles into the bowls, he passes Venom two pairs of chopsticks to carry, collects up his glass of water, and heads for bed without bothering to do more than thumb on the little low-watt lamp when he gets there.

**_Mm, _**The cocoon of duvet around them is comforting, as are the hot noodles. Ignoring his chopsticks, Venom makes a little head to suck his up strand by strand with deliberate care, savouring the snack while Eddie pretends not to watch, a smile tugging at the corner of his human’s lips.

**_It’s not like that, _**Venom admits eventually, when he feels up to it, **_I’m a loser, remember. I never had particularly awesome orgasms back before – not compared to what the others claimed, anyway. But I did still manage. Thinking of ‘blood and guts’ _is_ fun. _**

Or it always used to be.

**_I don’t – _**He fumbles, awkward, but Eddie has stopped eating to listen patiently, so Venom persists, **_I don’t get why it’s different now._**

“Because of us?” Eddie has a suggestion immediately. He frowns and bites at his lower lip, “Something to do with my – human-ness distracting you, maybe?”

Damn. _How did he know._

Venom writhes internally, wanting to deny it. Absolutely certain his little human isn’t going to appreciate this.

**_Not – your ‘human-ness’, _**He grudgingly admits. **_But._**

“But _I’m_ distracting?” Eddie provides for him, and winces, “Shit, bud.”

**_Yeah._** Venom winces alongside him. ‘**_Shit’ is correct. Sorry, Eddie._**

“Nah, it’s okay, I get it; it’s fine,” Amazingly Eddie’s waving one hand, patting the tentacle forming Venom’s neck with the other, seeking to offer support, “You just need some Private Time, right – like me.”

** _Uh –_ **

**“**_Uh_ –” Eddie seems to realise what he’s inadvertently implied a second later. They both pause.

**_Eddie – _**A Certain Suspicion strikes Venom as he recalls the items in the Chocolate Kitten Box Of Lies and the naked photograph magazines. He narrows his little eye spots as he considers his human, **_What exactly do you do during this ‘Private Time’?_**

“Uh –” Eddie is tempted to flap and prevaricate for a moment, Venom can sense it. But then he relaxes and chuckles a bit, “I usually rub one out, Vee. You know that.”

**_How. _**Venom is immediately even more suspicious. **_You don’t have the right parts for it. _**Hell, the language Eddie speaks doesn’t even have the _words_ Venom would need to describe Klyntar biology.

Not that Klyntar themselves made a habit of describing the science of it, just the results.

“My parts are perfectly decent at it, thanks,” Eddie harrumphs, although he’s in no way actually offended. He leans over to dump the chopsticks and emptied bowls on the bedside table next to the lamp.

Venom narrows his eyes further, still unconvinced, **_You also don’t like or approve of violence._**

“Oh I don’t know, I approved of stopping that sex offender from committing any more crimes,” Eddie protests, when before he’d have always gone on about prison and the justice system, and couldn’t Venom wait until they found someone even worse.

Although that sex offender had been ‘worse’. Venom can’t sense any doubt in Eddie’s mind about this.

“Still doesn’t mean I want to get off to the memory of it, though,” Eddie both grimaces and wrinkles his nose.

**_You like to observe photographs of naked fellow humans partaking in what appears to be a fairly strenuous aerobic routine, _**Venom abruptly predicts, sure of it, and bristles when Eddie snorts.

“Yeah, Vee –” He’s _laughing_, tears of amusement springing to his eyes as he pumps affection over their bond, “Yeah. That’s exactly what I like.”

**_Hmph. _**Venom still hisses a bit when Eddie goes to pat him, much – Eddie’s mind supplies – like an offended cat. He also chomps down harmlessly on his human’s fingers. **_Boring!_**

“Yeah, it is kind of,” Eddie doesn’t seem perturbed. He goes still even so, blinking as he looks at Venom’s mouth on his hand, not trying to pull away, “Though to tell you the truth, it hasn’t really been doing it for me as much as it used to for a while now.”

**_Hmm, _**Venom finds he has a Theory about this.

“Guess you’re distracting me too,” There’s only fondness and a bit of lingering amusement in Eddie’s voice as he voices the very same hypothesis.

**_Even though it’s your ‘Private Time’? _**Venom ripples, a little put out given he’s always been very good and not attempted to sneak a peek through their bond.

“Not your fault, bud,” Eddie hastens to assure him.

**_Just as it’s not yours either, _**Venom withdraws his teeth and licks his human’s fingertips instead.

“Oh –” Eddie’s breath catches just a touch. He shifts aimlessly within the duvet cocoon, glances at Venom, starts to say something, glances away again. Bites his lip in the same place he bit it last time. “We –” He decides to go for it. “Perhaps we should practice? You know, um. Let each other see what’s going wrong and try to figure out how to sort it?”

Venom stares at his human a bit blankly. **_It’s nothing you can see. _**

Not on his end, anyway.

“Kind of a figure of speech, bud,” Eddie just chuckles, but then he pauses, “Although – er. Actually, no, I _did_ mean ‘show’. At least on my part.”

He’s looking at Venom again, rather intently this time. As if this is something he _wants_.

“You – want to, I don’t know, _demonstrate_, so I can try to help? Or I could? Two minds are better than one, right,” He grins.

Their minds are _always_ better as One. Although Venom has a lot of affection for Eddie’s.

Not that he’s intending to tell his human that.

**_You want me to observe you attempting to achieve orgasm so I can give you pointers on why it might not be going as well as before we bonded, _**He’s not quite able to say the other side of it aloud yet – to suggest that Eddie, awake and aware, sit in on Venom’s pathetic mental flailing.

“I – if you want me to go first,” Eddie hedges, although his mind is resounding with one big ‘yes’. It’s also filled, even more so, with the genuine desire to help his symbiote, “Would that be, ah, useful for you?” His thoughts supply, _If you don’t feel comfortable with going first._

**_The very idea of it is unfathomably weird, _**Venom confesses, and continues before Eddie can get put out, **_But we like it. Go on, Eddie. Show us your yoga poses._**

“It’s not going to involve much yoga,” Eddie chuckles. He’s wriggling a bit as if he’s looking forward to it even so, although then he pauses, “Uh, hang on a sec though – got to go pee first.”

He fights his way up out of bed, stumbles to the bathroom and does as promised, Venom sending him a nonverbal **_now wash your hands!_** when he hears the flush.

His human. Venom dreads to think of the bacteria Eddie would encounter if he wasn’t there to ensure his hygiene.

“All clean and germ free,” Eddie’s grinning a bit as he tumbles back into bed. He’s also shucked off his t-shirt, hands itching to go for the waistband to his pants, “I usually get naked for this – you mind?”

**_Seen you naked plenty of times in the shower, _**Venom points out. He would prefer Eddie went without the fabrics his species seems to insist on all the time, really; he could provide his little human with a far more effective and protective covering.

“That rhymes,” Eddie snickers a bit, catching this thought, but he’s also flushing – something about the prospect of wearing Venom appealing to him.

**_Like gloves, _**Venom offers, and flows down over one of Eddie’s hands in example, forming a snug, precisely fitted glove around his human’s small fingers and palm, with little two-dimensional eye spots and grin on the back of Eddie’s hand.

“Hey, that’s awesome,” Raising his hand to admire it, Eddie grins. He also quirks an eyebrow, “Want to stay like that?” He hooks his Venom-covered thumb over his waistband, “So you, uh, get a better idea of what I have to deal with?”

**_By – touching? _**The idea is almost unimaginable. Klyntar – Klyntar certainly never physically touch themselves while doing it.

The idea also, inexplicably, _really appeals_.

** _Yes. Please._ **

“O-okay,” Eddie shuffles down on the mattress until he’s in a prone position, lifting his hips to tug his pants and underwear down to his knees. “So,” he says, as Venom pokes a little head and neck-tentacle out of his hip to better see his human’s newly exposed parts, “That’s what I’ve got going on.” He gestures with his Venom-gloved hand at it vaguely, “That’s my dick.”

**_We know, Eddie, _**Even so, Venom has never experienced Eddie’s dick – quite like this. In the dim yellow glow of the lamplight, he considers it.

It looks somehow _larger_ than usual, responding to something – chemicals Eddie’s brain is starting to pump out. The size of it slowly but visibly increasing as it lies between Eddie’s slightly parted thighs, agreeably curved atop the reproductive sac Eddie thinks of as his ‘balls’.

**_How do you start the process? _**Tipping his head closer to inspect the loose skin covering the hidden head of his human’s dick, Venom darts his tongue out to taste the air. It smells –

Curious. A tang to Eddie’s scent that wasn’t there before.

“_Uh_ –” Eddie – reacts unexpectedly to the sight of this. His gaze is on his symbiote and not his exposed genitals, watching Venom consider them. He moves his feet on the mattress, crooking his knees, widening his legs as if to allow for a better look. “Uh, usually I – think about stuff.”

** _Your naked fellow humans. _ **

Eddie still doesn’t seem to be able to look away from him, “Yeah, yeah, totally that.”

He rests his Venom-gloved hand on his hip, not far from his dick. It’s stirring further between his legs, plumping up. It’s surprisingly – _cute_, almost, the way it’s getting fatter.

**_Oh Eddie, I like it, _**Venom enthuses when it twitches, **_Do that again! _**

“_A-ah_,” His dick obediently jerking a second time, Eddie gasps, “You – like my dick?”

Judging by the way his thighs tighten and his hand goes to circle the base of his shaft, Venom’s human finds the prospect agreeable.

**_Yes, we do, _**Venom therefore confirms, although he’s suddenly distracted – Eddie’s caught hold of himself with his symbiote-covered hand, and the feel of his dick is – is _shocking_, hot and thrumming with blood, twitching vibrantly against Venom’s pseudo-skin.

“Hah –” Eddie bucks his hips a bit into the grasp.

**_Hah – _**Venom is starting to very much feel his _Urge_, even though he’s not thinking about violence at all.

Far from it.

**_Oh – oh, Eddie – _**He builds himself up further around Eddie’s fist, transforming it not quite tentatively into _their_ fist, the hand they have when they’re One, **_Can I – Is this okay?_**

“Yeah – _yeah, _it’s fucking very okay –” Eddie sounds just as fervent and wound up as Venom feels, “_Please –”_

**_Ah – _**Delighted by the permission, Venom’s helpless not to squeeze his human’s delectable erection a bit, and Eddie nearly chokes on his tongue as they both moan. His dick is harder than ever now, pushing against the hold of their hand, and when Venom coaxes Eddie into releasing it just for a moment, just to see what happens, it springs up to all but thump into Eddie’s belly.

“_Hah_ – oh my god –” Eddie squirms.

**_Oh my god – _**Venom echoes, almost blindsided by the feel of it, pinging Eddie a request –

“_Yes_,” Eddie’s dick surprises his symbiote by _leaking_ a bit, a thick drop of liquid spilling from the tip of the tightening foreskin to drip into the curls of his pubic hair, “Vee – yes – _please_ – you can take over. Go for it; explore; see what it feels like – knock yourself out.”

**_Unconsciousness would rather defeat the point of this exercise, _**Venom strives to give Eddie a _look_, but it isn’t much of one – he’s too distracted, running their fingers almost tentatively down the underside of Eddie’s shaft, groping at Eddie’s balls when Eddie nods enthusiastic assent and spreads his legs even wider, ass flexing against the sheets.

“Oh god, Vee, Vee –” He can’t seem to stop talking, mostly nonsense, although thankfully nothing about chocolate kittens. Venom can empathise.

**_Eddie – oh – _**He can’t seem to stop making noises himself, greedy for it, greedy for _more_ of it; unable to quite believe just how outstanding it feels when he tightens their fingers around the shaft and experimentally cranks down. They both squawk. **_A-and you say this isn’t as _good_ as before we bonded?!_**

Fuck, but Klyntar have _nothing_ on this – or at least Venom’s own paltry past masturbatory experiences don’t. And Eddie feels it’s _not good enough_? That it doesn’t measure up to his times spent tickling the pickle pre-Venom?

It’s almost enough to make Venom want to bite him. You know, just because.

“Oh god fuck no,” Eddie is blurting in answer at once, his mind blaring with instant disagreement. His dick drips more delectable liquid; Venom subtly forms a tiny tongue on the end of one fingertip, wiping it over the rounded tip. Feeling this, Eddie sobs, “_Oh – oh_ –” His feet kick out, “No, this is – hah – this is _so much better_ than it’s been in _ages_ –”

**_I-It is? _**Making a little tentacle to help ease that bit of ever tightening skin away from the glans, Venom traces the pad of their index finger over that weeping slit in investigation, shivering when more liquid seeps out, **_Ahhh, Eddie – oh –_**

“It _so_ fucking is –” Eddie is batting mentally at him, wanting something, and so Venom eases back a bit, passing over control. “_Hah_ –”

Eddie’s hand instantly pushes down, fingers squeezing tighter than his symbiote would have guessed would be pleasant; his hips leaping up.

**_A-ah! Fuck! _**Forget ‘pleasant’ – it feels _magnificent_. **Eddie! _How the fuck are you making it feel this good?_**

“I-It’s so not me, Venom,” Eddie’s panting now, they both are, especially when Venom takes back partial control, guiding Eddie into pumping even faster, harder, “Oh, oh god; oh fuck – _Vee_ –” He moans hard enough it hurts his throat, “_It’s all you_ –”

**_Eddie -!_ **Venom can hardly believe it. He wants – he wants – how he _wants_ –

He can’t help it, his thoughts are all _Eddie Eddie Eddie_ and everything that they’re doing together, and it’s better than anything he’s ever experienced, far superior to any ‘blood and guts’ –

He can’t help it. He doesn’t intend to, but –

**_Oh – Eddie – _**Venom sends Eddie an image of them, of them together, sprawled and flushed and frantic on the bed, Venom’s black coils winding protectively, desperately, around Eddie’s trembling limbs, **_It’s not me – can’t you see it’s all you?_**

The image is more arousing, more amazing, more _everything_ than anything Venom ever even conceived of –

Need boiling wildly inside him, an orgasm like he's never imagined building up within his mass, bigger and vaster and more encompassing than he fears for a moment he can handle –

“It’s _us_ –” His eyes squeezing closed as if to savour it, hand flying over his dick, Eddie gasps, “D-don’t you see? Not you or me, Vee, but _us_ –”

Them together, them as One, them perfect and beautiful and so much more than they’ve ever been apart –

**_Eddie! Eddie Eddie Eddie! _**Venom nearly breaks the headboard with the force of his orgasm – _their_ orgasm – Eddie coming too, howling, clutching at his symbiote’s tentacles with his free hand, dick jerking within their fist, Venom taking control enough to brush their thumb over the splurting tip of it, milking the shaft for all that it’s worth.

Never, never, never having imagined it could – would – feel as good as this –

“_Ahhh, Vee Vee Vee Vee Vee_ –” Eddie flops over onto his belly once he’s done, creating a wet spot but not caring in the slightest as the spunk smears on the sheets, “Oh my god. Oh my god.” He’s still grasping at Venom, “Come here –”

Struck dumb by the aftershocks, by the experience of it all, Venom is a little slow to react, but –

**_Oh_**. 

Eddie is trying to kiss him. He dredges the strength up enough hurriedly to make eyes to see his gorgeous red and sweaty little human with, and a mouth to kiss back.

Kissing is also a world-shaking revelation. Never mind images – Venom could write _poems_ about it.

“N-now I’d love to hear _those_,” Eddie chuckles when they finally draw back. A shower is needed. Or, considering the jello-like state of their limbs, possibly a bath.

Neither of them make any attempt to fall out of bed and roll to the bathroom, although both snicker at the picture it would make.

**_Eddie, that was incredible, _**Venom sums the encounter up eventually, when they’ve snuggled for a while and he’s sent a little tentacle out to fish up the duvet from the heap it ended up in on the floor, tossing it over them to quiet Eddie’s shivering, the air feeling cold as they begin to calm down.

“Thanks, love,” Eddie mouths and nips at him a bit, making Venom wriggle with joy.

Venom sends him a truly filthy image in return, making his human squeak and his softening dick jerk a bit.

** _‘Love’? _ **

Eddie flashes first embarrassment and then determination.

“Yeah?” he tries.

Oh.

**_Love,_** Trying not to grin too much outwardly, Venom wholeheartedly agrees.

This seems to require some more kissing, which they indulge in lazily for some time – or at least until something occurs to him.

** _Eddie? _ **

Eddie makes a little noise of disappointment, mouth chasing after him, “Mm, yeah?”

**_The box of lying kittens_** **_under the bed,_** Venom has figured out that the naked humans aren’t doing sports activities in the magazines by now, **_You use the gadgets within it during masturbation, right?_**

Immediately picturing some of them, Eddie’s mind flashes a touch of – guilt, arousal – as the muscles of his ass clench.

Interesting.

“I reckon we probably don’t need them,” Eddie plucks up a tentacle to lip at the tip, making Venom tremble a little with delight, “Though yeah, I’ve, ah, been known to use them to – help.” He squirms a bit. “But they’re not just for masturbating, you know? We could, um. We could use them when having sex? I mean, together.”

His mind is swirling with highly enticing possibilities.

**_Let’s try! _**Venom enthuses at once, **_Together._**

“Together,” Grinning fit to burst, Eddie agrees, and – together – they grope hand and tentacle over the side of the mattress to fish the box out from under the bed.


End file.
